gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
AuraAnime Licensing (Oceania)
This article is about the Australia/New Zealand-based licensor. For the American licensing company, see AuraAnime Licensing. AuraAnime Licensing is an Australian company operated as a joint-venture between Madman Entertainment and Aura Oceania. The company was founded on November 14th, 2018 and will distribute the entirety of the AuraAnime Licensing/NickFamily Studios/Jetix Cymru/Studio Aura catalogue, excluding Studio Acesky/Venga co-productions, throughout Australia and New Zealand. Licenses *''Akademi Murders'' (Madhouse) *''Anime Madness'' (various) *''Astro Boy'' (Mushi Production) (2018 dub only) *''Ayano's Secret'' (Madhouse) *''B-Daman Unleashed'' (Comet) *''Bakugan Super Brawlers'' (Trigger) *''Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever'' (Deen) *''Battle Spirits: Fighter Force'' (Trigger) *''Battle Spirits Fighter Force X'' (Trigger) *''Battle Spirits Fighter Force Rumble'' (Venga) (broadcast rights only) *''Cardbattle'' (Trigger/Jetix Cymru) *''Cardbattle: Secret Cards'' (Trigger/Jetix Cymru) *''Cartoon Network: Backlot Party'' (WarnerMedia) *''Cartoon Network: GemParty'' (WarnerMedia) *''Cells at Work! TV Tokyo Edition'' (Madhouse) *''Conception'' (Gainax) *''Conception: Children of the Seven Stars'' (Gainax) *''Cottonsweet, the Magic Warrior'' (Comet) *''Cottonsweet, the Magic Warrior: Part 2'' (Comet) *''Cottonsweet vs. the Dark Magic'' (Shaft) *''Cottonsweet: Feel the Magic!'' (Studio Aura) *''Cottonsweet: Feel the Magic+!'' (Studio Aura) *''Cozy-san (1998)'' (Toei Animation) *''Cozy-san (2003)'' (Toei Animation) *''Cozy-san (2018)'' (Studio Aura) *''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair: The Animation'' (Lerche) *''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls: The Animation'' (Lerche) *''Danganronpa Fairilu: The Animation'' (Lerche) *''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer: The Animation'' (Lerche) *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation'' (Lerche) *''DanganronpaPet: The Animation'' (Lerche) *''DanganronpaPet 2: Jewels of Despair: The Animation'' (Lerche) *''Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation'' (Lerche) *''Dark Jewelpet Story'' (Studio Aura) *''Death Note: The Ultimate Death Note'' (Madhouse) *''Doraemon'' (Toei) *''Dragon Ball: Broly'' (Toei) *''Dragon Ball: Broly (2017)'' (Toei) *''Dragon Ball: Broly Returns'' (Toei) *''Dragon Quest (2004)'' (Toei) *''Dragon Quest (2017)'' (Trigger) *''Dragonfly Girl'' (Gallop) *''Dragonfly Girl: Dragon Sisters'' (Studio Aura) *''Dragonfly Girl Thunder Go!'' (Gallop) *''eSports: The Animation'' (Toei) *''Ever Oasis'' (Madhouse) *''FLCL: Alt'' (Production I.G) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Prequel'' (Bones) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Prequel Continuation'' (Bones) *''Ghoul Soul Detection Squad'' (Comet) *''Guilty Crown: Dancing Endlaves'' (Studio Aura/Production I.G) *''Invader Zim: The Anime'' (Toei) *''Jewelpet Academy'' (Comet) *''Jewelpet: Sparkle!'' (Venga) (broadcast rights only) *''Jukinzoku no Rekishi'' (Trigger) *''Karaage to Watashi'' (Studio Aura) *''Karakuri Douji Ultimo'' (Marvelous Entertainment) *''Kawaii!! Magic School'' (Gallop) *''Kawaii!! Magic School: Finals'' (Studio Aura) *''Kawaii!! Magic School: Friendship'' (Gallop) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (Toei Animation) *''Kitchen Princess'' (Satelight) *''Kuroeusagi'' (Trigger) *''The Last Uniform'' (Studio Aura) *''Magical Kari'' (Studio Aura) *''Maple Town '16'' (Toei) *''Maple Town '17'' (Toei) *''Maple Town: Another Story'' (Toei) *''Millennium Snow'' (Bones) *''Nicktoons Family Universe: The Animation'' (A-1 Pictures/CloverWorks) *''No-Limit Power Zone'' (Madhouse) *''Omega Project'' (Venga) (broadcast rights only) *''Pokémon Adventures'' (OLM) *''Pokémon Chronicles: Ultimate Mystery Dungeon'' (OLM) *''Pokémon: RéBURST'' (OLM) *''Pokémon: RéBURST Pikachu/Eevee'' (OLM) *''Pokémon: RéBURST Sun & Moon'' (OLM) *''Pokémon: RéBURST XY'' (OLM) *''Psyren'' (Madhouse) *''Puella Magi Homura Tamura'' (Studio Aura/Shaft) *''Recess Crossing: The Animation'' (Trigger/Comet) *''Robotics;Notes DaSH'' (Studio Aura/Production I.G) *''Sand Land'' (Toei) *''Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story'' (Trigger/Jetix Cymru) *''Sega All-Stars'' (Comet) *''Shuriken and Pleats'' (Gallop) *''Shuriken and Pleats: JewelNinja'' (Gallop) *''Shuriken and Pleats: Ninja Life'' (Gallop) *''Softball Victory Team Unite!'' (Venga) (broadcast rights only) *''Time Force Girls!'' (Comet/Studio Aura) *Twinkle Stars'' (Comet) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Cute'' (Gallop) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Cute'' (Gallop) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Cute'' (Gallop)